1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a segment type, illuminated figure indicator and more particularly to an improved construction of the casing of the electric light figure indicator shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,341.
2. Description of Prior Art
The segment figure indicator disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,341, when constructed in a large size with small electric light sources does not provide a uniformly bright illuminated segment nor does it provide a mechanically strong casing. For example, it is rather difficult to construct a large electric light figure indicator of my prior design with tiny electric light sources such as light emitting diode (LED) chips which will provide uniform brightness and a strong construction.